Years Later
by Hillton
Summary: Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants Fic. Lena and Kostos many years later. Although it doesn't matter too much: please note that this was written before the 3rd book came out.
1. Chapter 1

(Lena is 36 in this story. Her kids are 14, 10, and 9. Kostos is 38)  
  
"How can you do this without any warning?"   
  
"I don't want this to be harder than it already is. Please, let me go."  
  
"You'll be seeing a custody suit," Sam threatened.  
  
"I'm willing to send the kids back to you on holidays, but we can't do a weekend cycle from Greece to here."  
  
"Exactly. You are trying to keep our kids away from me."  
  
Lena shot out of bed and grabbed a suitcase, "I wasn't going to do this until tomorrow, but you have gotten me so mad, I can't sleep," she piled her clothes into the suitcase without really folding them. When she had finished with her clothes, she started with blankets and another suitcase, "I just want the ones that my parents gave me as a wedding present. They used to be my Grandmothers," she explained to him, "I'll be shipping them to Greece," she found a refrigerator box in the basement and threw them in. She taped several of the children's board games and puzzles closed before they too flew into the box. Lena then took a deep breath and tiptoed into her daughters' room. She packed both of their clothes into one suitcase. Enough for two weeks until the package arrived in the village. She reorganized the box now that she wasn't as angry. Putting the board games neatly in two layers in this large box. The clothes came next. A third suitcase was begun for Lena's son. All excess clothes went in the box. Toys and stuffed animals were a big worry for Lena. Half stayed, and half went in the box. She fixed each child with a carry on. A carry on included crackers, a notebook, coloring book and crayons, a portable CD player, a stuffed animal and two books. She would buy travel games at the store the next day when she got some necessary items for her carry on.   
  
Lena's adrenaline was still rushing through her veins when she sat down from packing. It was after midnight, and she really needed to talk to someone. Instantly, she thought of Tibby. Tibby lived in Los Angeles directing movies. It would only be just after nine there. She dialed the phone.  
  
"Hello!" Tibby answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Tibby," Lena said quietly.  
  
"Lenny!" Tibby sounded shocked that Lena was calling.  
  
"Not out partying?" Lena joked.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Not on a Tuesday!" Tibby joked back, "Whats wrong?" she asked, "Its after midnight."  
  
"Oh, I told him," she said simply, "I packed up and didn't know what else to do. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Oh," replied Tibby, "Didn't go so well?"  
  
"I don't know! We just didn't have anything in common anymore. I think he was having an affair with his secretary too. I can't prove that though. I couldn't help thinking about..." she trailed off half in dreamland, half so Sam wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Kostos?" Tibby asked.  
  
"Yeah. That is part of the reason I'm going to Greece. I also need to get away."  
  
"I wish you the best of luck my friend," Tibby said sympathetically.  
  
"What?" asked Lena.  
  
"Its a line from my movie. Is it not good?"  
  
"Not out of your mouth," replied Lena with a chuckle.  
  
"Call Carma," Tibby ordered, "I talked to her yesterday, and she hasn't heard from you in two weeks. It will be less expensive there than in Greece. I don't think she'll care that is almost 1 am."  
  
"I'll call Carma," Lena said firmly.  
  
"Okay then. Goodnight."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Have a safe trip,"  
  
"See you."  
  
Lena hung up and redialed the phone.  
  
"Hullo?" a man yawned into the phone.  
  
"John!" Lena said cheerfully, "Wake Carmen up. I need to talk to her."  
  
"Okay," John said faintly and then Lena heard a grumble then John's voice, "Honey, wake up. Lena is on the phone."  
  
"Fine," Lena heard Carmen grouch, "I'll go down and get it in the kitchen."  
  
"Hello?" Carmen said a few moments later.  
  
"Hey Carma. Tibs told me to call you. I'm sorry its so late, but I needed to talk to you before three tomorrow. I'm moving to Greece."  
  
"Not for him?" asked Carmen, who seemed to wake up at the mention of Greece.  
  
"I'm getting a divorce. Sam and I just aren't working out."  
  
"Not for him?" asked Carmen again with a yawn.  
  
"I've told you about my problems before!" scolded Lena.  
  
Carmen sat in silence, and Lena knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"Not completely for him."  
  
"Why Greece then? Huh? Huh? Why not some place closer? You could be closer to me or Tibs, or Bee, but you choose to move halfway around the world. Why are you doing this Lena?"  
  
"My kids deserve to learn about their roots."  
  
"I still don't believe that you don't want to see him."  
  
"Always the voice of reason aren't you?" Lena sighed.  
  
"Only when you're Kostos crazy," there was a pause, "If you're looking for a 'go forth and find your long lost love.' You aren't getting that from me. Try Bee for that. I will say that I wish you luck in your new home. I just hope your family can do what is good for them. Do you really think it is smart bringing your kids to a school where they don't know the first language of most of the student body?"  
  
"They have Greek language classes there. A lot of the kids speak English because it is an international language. I didn't know Greek and I was fine."  
  
"But you didn't go to school there."  
  
"Thats true," Lena said without contesting.  
  
"I'm just saying, it isn't going to be easy for them to adjust. You will get a lot of arguments from them."  
  
"I know that, I do Carma. Am I being selfish?"   
  
"Parents sacrifice tons for their kids. Thats why I only had one. You deserve to do what you want to do."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Gosh Len! Make up your mind!"  
  
"Why did you make me re-think this?"  
  
"I'm just stating the obvious."  
  
"Like that is what I needed," Lena scoffed.  
  
"You're the one who called me."  
  
"I wasn't looking for advice Carmen."  
  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"  
  
"Fine, you can hang up now. Goodnight."  
  
"Bye," Carmen yawned and hung up the phone.  
  
Lena broke the news to her children the next day, "Kids," she said, "You, and I are going to Greece."  
  
"On vacation?" her son Peter asked.  
  
"No, not on a vacation. We're going to live there."  
  
"What about Daddy?" asked Lena's youngest daughter Melody.  
  
"How could you move me? I start high school next year!" chimed in Lena's oldest daughter Andra.  
  
"Lets just try this out for the summer, and see how you like it there."  
  
"Okay," Andra sulked.  
  
"There are a lot of hot guys there. Both your Aunt Effie and I had summer romances in Greece."  
  
"Eww Mom! We did not need to hear that!"  
  
"and Daddy will not be coming with us," Lena added to Melody.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Daddy and Mommy had a fight."  
  
"Is it our fault?" Melody asked.  
  
"Not at all," Lena hugged her, "It isn't anyone's fault."  
  
After a long plane ride, they arrived in Greece. Then, they took a taxi to Oia and their new home. Lena set her suitcase in the room her Grandmother had assigned her the first summer she was in Greece. Peter had Effie's old room, and Andra would share the master bedroom with Melody. Andra didn't like that there was only one bed in the room. Lena promised that they would get new beds, and in the mean time, Melody could sleep in Lena's room.   
  
Lena explored old haunts during an afternoon when her kids were swimming in the olive grove. She walked the streets and looked at all the nice old shops. Nothing but the people walking around had changed. She bumped into someone as she reminisced.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, then looked up to see who it was even though she thought she didn't know anyone in the city, "Holy Shit! Kostos?"  
  
"Yes. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just moved here. I wasn't getting along with my husband anymore. We were just people living together. We weren't in love with each other anymore."  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry," he replied sympathetically.  
  
"No you aren't," Lena called him on it.  
  
"I'm not, but I do know what you're going through. I ended my marriage the day after my daughter turned 18. We kept it together for her. It was a loveless marriage. There were no other children, I didn't want to bring any other lives into our pain."  
  
"Wow, and I thought I had it bad. My marriage didn't start going south until about three years ago. I do have three children from it though. Andra is my oldest. She is fourteen, Then Peter who is ten and little nine year old Melody is last."  
  
"Those are beautiful names."  
  
"I picked the girls' names. Sam, my husband, picked out the name Peter. What is the name of you kid? I don't even know if it is a boy or a girl."  
  
"Her name is Andrea."  
  
"That is a pretty name," Lena smiled at him. Was she flirting?  
  
"Thank you. I picked it from a name book. She is 19."  
  
Lena felt like kissing Kostos. She didn't know how he felt, so she didn't kiss him, "I should probably go find them. They're having a good time with the extra freedom they get over here."  
  
"I need to go back to work."  
  
Lena nodded solemnly, "You're welcome to come to dinner tonight. It won't be gourmet, but..." she didn't know where she was going with that sentence.  
  
"I would love to," Kostos smiled at her.  
  
"Dinner is at 6:30. I'm living in my grandparents' old house. It was good to see you. See you at dinner," she walked towards the house, "Holy Crap! I have no idea what we're having for dinner," she said out loud to herself. It was a good thing that Kostos didn't hear her.  
  
"Welcome," Lena said as she opened the door.   
  
"It smells good," he handed her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Thank you. Let me take your coat. Please sit down in the kitchen. I'm not quite done."  
  
After dinner, they took a walk. Kostos suavely put his pinky finger around Lena's. He waited for Lena to move it, but she didn't. This relieved both of them who where unsure if they had mutual feelings. Slowly, their hands got more entertwined until they were completely holding hands. They walked that way until they arrived at Kostos's house. Kostos opened his door. On the other side were two people making out.   
  
"Andrea!" Kostos yelled in shock. Then he rattled off in Greek.  
  
"Papa!"Andrea cried. Her boyfriend was still holding onto her waist.   
  
"I should go," said Lena meekly as she turned around.  
  
"When will I see you again?" Kostos removed the anger from his voice.  
  
"Just come over sometime tomorrow. I'll be home," Lena didn't want to think. She just wanted to get out of an akward situation.  
  
"Okay," Kostos said rather frantically. Then he began yelling in Greek again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena picked up the phone and dialed the number on her phone card. She did the instructions on the card, and then called Tibby.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Tibs."  
  
"Hey! How's Greece?"  
  
"Good," Lena said smugly. She was blushing, but Tibby couldn't see that.  
  
"Bee's going to be up there is a couple weeks. Soccer stuff in Athens."  
  
"When's that?"  
  
"She arrives the 27th. They practice the 28th, the 29th is a sight-seeing day, and they play on the 30th."  
  
"Maybe I'll go up. I can't afford it, but I don't really care right now. I haven't talked her or seen her in ages. She's always moving around, I can never reach her."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I saw him!" Lena sang.  
  
"You did?!?!" said Tibby in shock, "Be careful, and don't do anything stupid!" she warned.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm not even divorced yet. He is divorced though," Lena squealed at her last sentence.  
  
"Don't act like a giddy school girl."  
  
"I can't help it!"  
  
"Well try. I have to go. Bye."  
  
"See you Tibs."  
  
Lena went to sleep thinking of Kostos and what people would say if they got together.   
  
Kostos came for her in the mid-morning because he didn't have to work (it was a Saturday). Lena began to walk as he walked. For the first few yards, there was no hand holding. Gradually, they went back to the position they were in before Andrea interupted them.   
  
"Where are we going?" Lena broke the silence.  
  
"I don't know," Kostos said frankly, "I was just walking."  
  
"Oh," Lena paused, "So what did you do to Andrea last night?"  
  
"I did nothing. The situation scared me, but there was not anything wrong with her kissing a boy. She is only a year and a half younger than I was when she was concieved. I just do not want her to make the same mistakes I did."  
  
Lena nodded, but did not respond with words. After about another minute of silence, Lena spoke, "I'm going to Athens the 26th to the 31st. My friend Bee is playing soccer there, and I'm hoping to get to hang out with her. Should I take you or the children?" her last sentence had comedy in her voice.  
  
"You are asking me to go to Athens with you?"  
  
"Yes silly. Do you think Andrea could watch my children?"  
  
"I would need to talk to both Andrea and my boss, but I would love to go with you."  
  
Lena smiled at him, "Cool."  
  
They began walking in the other direction.   
  
"Why don't I check in with Andrea and my boss and get back with you this afternoon?"  
  
"I need to talk to Bee too. She doesn't actually know I'm here," Lena blushed, "She should probably know that."  
  
Kostos nodded and gave a small chuckle, "That might be a good idea. I'll walk you home."  
  
They walked silently along a blustling street without a care in the world. At the doorstep, they stepped in for an awkard hug. 'Hey, its a start' Lena thought. They smiled and parted. Kostos promised to pick the family up for church the next day and they could walk together.  
  
Lena fumbled around in her drawers. She had to have Bee's cell phone number somewhere. She found it after five minutes of digging and almost having a melt down. First, she dialed her phone card, then Bee's number. Lena did not know where Bee was or what time it was there. She hoped it was a decent time.  
  
"Hello?" Bee answered. Good, she was wide awake.  
  
"Hey where are you?"  
  
"Austrailia!" I just got back to the hotel after practice.  
  
"I hear you'll be in Athens in about 12 days."  
  
"Yeah. Want to teach me a few key Greek phrases?"  
  
"You know I wish I could Beezus."  
  
Bee laughed.  
  
"What would you say if I said I could get to Athens to hang out and watch you play?"  
  
"I'd say: 'Great! I haven't seen you in ages! Why can you afford to go to Athens?'"  
  
"I'm living in my grandparents' old house in Greece. So it isn't that far away."  
  
"Why are you in Greece?"   
  
"I want a divorce. I separated from Sam."  
  
"and the kids?"   
  
"They are here for the time being, but to be totally frank with you, I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep them. I was the one who left him and fled an ocean away from him. It sounds ridiculous to have them go to school here."  
  
"mmmhmmm," replied Bridget, "I can see that."  
  
"I'm planning on being in Athens from the 26th to the 31st. Do you get much free time?"  
  
"Yeah. On the 29th especially, but it isn't like we can practice all day and night. We have a banquet the 28th. We get in in the 27th around noon. Thats a free day too. I'll be jet-lagged then. Just to warn you."  
  
"I've seen you cranky before."  
  
"Very funny Lena," Bee said dryly, "You know," she changed her tone of voice, "I don't think I'll be playing professionally much longer. I'm the second oldest on the team. The oldest starter. I have enough money to retire on, but I just love the game."  
  
"Are the young ones out running you?"  
  
"They are Lena!" Bee said pathetically.  
  
"Well its about time someone did," Lena replied unsympathetically.  
  
"So I'll see you there?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll e-mail you with more information on where I'm staying and stuff later. It was great to hear your voice."  
  
"Bye Lenny."  
  
"Love Ya Bee," they hung up.  
  
Lena couldn't wait to hear what Kostos had to say, so she walked past his house a few times pretending not to be looking for him. At about the fourth time, she decided to knock.  
  
"Hi, is your father home?" she asked Andrea.  
  
"Yes, one moment," Andrea left her at the doorway.  
  
"Lena!" Kostos said happily, "You've come so soon."  
  
"I finished talking to Bee, and was bored."  
  
"Well, Andrea agreed to baby sit, but I am paying her. I have not yet talked to my boss, but I haven't used my sick leave yet. I'm hoping I can just bump my vacation up a week."  
  
"Good," Lena said as she nodded and smiled.  
  
"I was about to go talk to him in person," Kostos explained.  
  
"Oh! That would mean I need to move," Lena laughed at herself.  
  
"Yes. You can walk with me if you want to. You just can't go in with me. It is weird enough that I'm asking for leave, but with another woman," Kostos chuckled, "I've only been on four vacations since I saw you last." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Four?" Lena asked a few moments later after they had left the house.  
  
"They were only because Andrea wanted to go."  
  
"Did you have any fun during the last 19 years?" Lena asked lovingly.  
  
"It was fun to watch my child grow up."  
  
"You mean you didn't do anything for you?"  
  
Kostos shook his head no.  
  
"Oh Kostos!" Lena said sympathetically.  
  
"My boss just made me choose a week that I didn't work. Thats why I think he will let me change when I want to have my vacation."  
  
Lena nodded.  
  
They arrived at Kostos's workplace. Kostos left Lena at a bench in front of the door. Lena saw Kostos talking with a large, bald old man. The man smiled at Kostos and nodded. Kostos smiled back and gave him a hug. He turned and came out to Lena.  
  
"He said yes!" Kostos beamed, "Athens here we come."  
  
"Lets go to a travel agent to see airfare and accommodations," Lena said excitedly.  
  
"Yes. We should. I know of one who can give us a good deal."  
  
"Here we are," Kostos said as he helped Lena out of the air plane  
  
"Lets find our hotel, and then we can call Bee from the room."  
  
"Its right there," Kostos pointed.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Lena squealed, "How could we afford this?"  
  
"I had some savings put aside. This is my first vacation in a while and I wanted to make this one count."  
  
"Well it is beautiful."  
  
Kostos took their suitcases and they began walking towards the door of the hotel. When they got in, Kostos talked to the man at the front desk in Greek. Lena has a suspicion that he said, "I have a reservation under Donas. Thank you."  
  
They went up five floors in an elevator. Kostos resumed carrying the bags to the room. The room was like any other. Two queen sized beds, a TV in a cupboard, a phone, and a bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to call Bee," she informed him as she sat down on the bed closest to the balcony.  
  
Kostos flipped on the TV.  
  
"Hello?" Bee answered.  
  
"How lagged are you?" asked Lena with a laugh.  
  
"At least I'm going backwards and not forwards now," Bee sighed.  
  
"Extra time!" Lena joked.  
  
"Yep. Well where are you?"  
  
"In my hotel room."  
  
"Which is where? There is about a million hotels here."  
  
"Its the big ten story brick one."  
  
"There are more than one of those too Lena."  
  
"Grand Atlantic. Thats its name in English."  
  
"I'm within walking distance. There is only one other hotel that is more expensive than yours, and I'm in it. Its called the Zeus hotel."  
  
Lena wrote that down, "Okay."  
  
"Its closer to the tourist's district. Very big. Its wider than it is tall. I'll tell the security staff on my floor to let you in. We're on the ninth floor. The guard will show you to my room."  
  
"Great. I'll see you soon Bee."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"Bye," Lena hung up the phone, then she began talking to Kostos, "We're supposed to go closer to the tourist's district. She is in the Zeus Hotel."  
  
"Lets go ask the front desk which way it is," Kostos suggested.   
  
"Good idea," they stood up.  
  
They walked in the direction of where they were told. Lena knew exactly when she got to the hotel. They took the elevator up to the ninth floor where they were met by a security guard (just as Bee had told Lena).  
  
"Names please," the guard bellowed.  
  
"My name is Lena Kalgaris. I am here to see my friend Bridget Vreeland. This is my guest Kostos Donas."  
  
"ID please Miss," Lena gave it to him, and he examined it, "Thank you. You are free to go. You sir, are not on my list, and must wait for Miss Kalgaris to come back."  
  
"You didn't mention me to Bridget?" asked Kostos pathetically.  
  
"She doesn't know I've become reacquainted with you. I wanted to surprise her with you. Hang on, and I'll got get her, and she can clear you, and we can go sight seeing."  
  
Kostos nodded.  
  
"Where is Bee?" Lena asked.  
  
"Room 921."  
  
"Thank you," Lena turned in the direction of where the room was. When she got there, she quietly knocked.  
  
Bee opened up the door and quietly sneaked out, "My roommate is sleeping," she whispered, "Lets go do some sight seeing," Bee smiled at Lena, "It is so good to see you!" she whispered excitedly. She gave Lena a hug.  
  
"Well, I have a surprise for you," Lena said quietly, "the security guard wouldn't let it pass through, so you'll have to wait until we get there."  
  
They walked a few more feet when the security guard and Kostos came into view.  
  
"Bee," Lena said as she blushed, "This is Kostos."  
  
"Kostos?" Bridget gasped.   
  
"Hello, it is nice to meet you," he said. They shook hands.  
  
"You too," Bee said still in shock, "Richard," she turned to the security guard, "From now on, will you please let him up too?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Down please," she smiled at him. He pushed the down button, "thank you."  
  
They went down the elevator, and went to the major structures before dark. Bee went back to her hotel, and Kostos and Lena went back to theirs.  
  
"So how are we doing the bed situation?" asked Kostos.  
  
"I would like to sleep in the same bed as you, but I don't think I should," Lena paused, "I'm still married," she explained, "I just can't take our relationship to anything more than holding hands and hugging right now."  
  
"I can understand that. That is why I asked. Which do you want?"  
  
"I'll sleep in the one nearest to the balcony."  
  
Kostos nodded.  
  
"I'm going to change into my pajamas," Lena announced as she went into the bathroom.   
  
Kostos turned on the TV to wait for Lena. When she got out he announced, "My turn."   
  
Kostos came out of the bathroom wearing pajama pants and no shirt. This shocked Lena. It was also a major turn on. Lena's want to kiss Kostos escalated. She wondered if he had done that on purpose. Lena made herself watch TV and not Kostos. She couldn't understand anything on the TV. Although it was only nine o'clock, Lena decided to close her eyes and try to sleep. Lena wasn't able to fall asleep with the TV on. Kostos turned off the TV when the show he was watching was over, and went to sleep.  
  
"Sam is suing me for the custody of our children," Lena informed Kostos as she looked through the mail that had come while they were away, "I have to go back to the United States with my children immediately."  
  
"Oh no," was Kostos's reply.  
  
"I don't want to go back Mom!" exclaimed Andra, "I met a guy. His name is Eramus," Lena had always believed that Andra had a little bit of Effie in her, and this confirmed it.  
  
"We'll just have to talk to your father," Lena told Andra, "Now get enough clothes for two weeks packed for you, your brother and sister. I'll come help you in about ten minutes," Andra left and Lena turned towards Kostos, "This is the first step," she said criptically to him. He knew what she meant, "I'll see you when we get back," she hugged him, "I don't know how long it will be. The most I can do right now is walk you home and bid you goodbye."  
  
Thats what she did. They shared another hug, and Lena left. She packed, and then called the airline, "Hello? When is the next flight to New York?" she asked. The reply was four o'clock the next morning, "Can I get one adult and three children on that flight?" she asked. She could, "and can you book me a connecting flight to Washington D.C.?" that could be arranged too, "Thank you," she hung up the phone, "Andra!" she yelled. Andra came running, "We'll be leaving the house at one a.m. tomorrow morning. You should get some rest. I'll wake you up in about three hours."  
  
Andra did as she was told. Lena turned on her alarm clock and slept for two hours.   
  
Disoriented, they arrived in Washington D.C. and took a taxi to Bridget's house for when she wasn't on the road. Lena, Carmena and Tibby all had keys for this house. This was one time Lena was really glad to have it.   
  
Lena called the lawyer who had sent her the papers, "Hello, Mr. Deneth. This is Lena, Sam's wife. I'm back in the states."  
  
"Good. I would like to see you in my office Thursday at 1 pm."  
  
"Yes sir. Should I bring the children?"  
  
"Yes I would like to meet them."  
  
"I will see you then sir."  
  
"Yes thank you Lena. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye," she hung up the phone, then picked it up and dialed Carmen's number. Her husband was a lawyer.  
  
"Hello?" Carmen answered.  
  
"Carma, hi. Is John there? I need an attorney."  
  
"Yeah. You're in luck. He just got done with a very big case."  
  
"Hello Lena. Carmen tells me you want a divorce," John said.  
  
"Yes," replied Lena, "and we both want the kids."  
  
"It will be difficult because you moved so far away. Do you know what your kids want?"  
  
"Andra met a guy in Greece. She wants to stay there. Melody and Peter are still a little timid about Greece. I think that they want to stay in the states. I'm almost ready to give up the fight for them and let everybody stay where they want to stay."  
  
"Shouldn't the kids stay together?"  
  
"Good point. I don't know how Melody would react without Andra."  
  
"When is your meeting with his lawyer?"  
  
"In two days."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Thank you!" Lena gushed.  
  
"You are welcome Lena," John said softly, "I have to go. Goodbye. See you then."  
  
"Bye." 


End file.
